Talk:Jasper
Alignment modifying I remember hearing (and I can't recall where) that he reacts to your deeds and changes appropriately. If anybody can find this source I think it should be put in the article. Batjimi 14:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I remember hearing he'll be scared of you if you're evil. -I remember jasper not talking at all :P, oh wait its the all-common bug -..- LAME! It's definetly not just because of the cave - waaaaay back at the first meeting with the Bowerstone Resistance, my Jasper's already silent as a rock. Even more so. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back after I killed the mecenary he just went mute :( Jasper Bug - After a little of trial and error, I think I've found out why he will stop talking to you. During many points in the game his normal speech is "turned off", like when he is giving you instructions for something. These are usually recognizable with a "Please come to the Sanctuary at your earliest convienience." ''If you do something, like accepting a new quest, before going back to the Sanctuary it glitches and his normal speech is permanently deactivated. So just follow his ques and you should be fine Hey everyone. I added it to the page because I think I found a cure to this bug. It worked for me, and I was crying tears of joy at hearing John Cleese babble away at me once again. I made a video and put it on Youtube so I could help others too. Here's the link. The Cure!!! Oh? Tears of joy, is it? I got this bug on my 2nd playthrough, after I got the Mourningwood one which makes that place disable all keys except movement and the interaction key - as if we're in one of the interactive story cutscenes. I wonder why my evil princess got to be plagued by glitches when all was fine (relatively speaking) on my first playthrough with a goodie 2-shoes. Got to say, however... I'm only glad that Jasper finally shut his insufferable trap. Come on, I appreciate the voice acting, it's good and I recognize this, definitely fitting of the image of a high class butler. But goddamn... a snide remark every time I dress, undress and whatnot. They were never funny remarks, but they fit the persona. Repeating them throughout the game, however... forget it. When I enter the treasury room and hear "Fancy a bit of '''COUnting', do you?" for the umpteenth time, I just wanna strangle the bastard! Hell, the game has gotten me to get ticked off at that slum-talk slang style English that most villagers speak in, but I'm even more irritated at Jasper's repeated snide remarks ridden with the snobby accent. I’m going to try my hardest to get this wonderful sounding glitch! If I have to listen to that idiot tell me the difference between a rifle and a pistol one more time (or any of the other useless bits of information he gives) I’m going to rip my damn ears off. ReapTheChaos 03:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Jasper is Gay? There are many in jokes, if you will of Jasper being gay. Such as, "You look just like a Princess, oddly enough that is what my uncle used to say to me, I can't imagine why." and also, "You know what would go great with those gloves, a riding crop or, what generals use to point at maps, oh yes a swagger stick, swagger stick, what a deliciously.....(clears throat), nice gloves." He makes several comments like this in the game regarding your outfits and stuff, just tjought it should be added to the triva. :You're certainly entitled to your interpretation of Jasper's comments, but since the game never makes any explicit statements about his sexual predilections, it's just speculation, which is not allowed on articles. Also, please remember to sign your posts with four ~~~~. TheIndifferentist 02:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I just thought that we could have made metion of some of them. T-888 02:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Quote section? Given that the Jasper bug appears to be fixed could a quote section be added? Jasper really has some of the most hilarious dialogue in the game and it would be nice to have reference point for it. -- geekie beekie 13:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. I've heard other players vaguely reference some of his quotes that I didn't get to hear in my playthroughs, so it would definitely be an interesting read. TheIndifferentist 20:21, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I only know a few off the top of my head and my hands are full with trying to clean up some of the clothing pages. Once I'm done with that I'll play some more to gather more quotes. -- geekie beekie 03:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay I got it up. Turns out getting screenshots of outfits gave me lots of quotes from Jasper. I put up some that I found amusing. -- geekie beekie 01:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Nice work. I've only heard two of those. TheIndifferentist 17:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks, I have a few more but I don't want to flood the page. I hadn't heard the scared one until just recently even though I broke all my promises in The Weight of the World and was certainly more evil than I am now. I'm testing to see what else factors into that dialogue. --geekie beekie(Talk) 01:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC)